This is a demonstration project in the area of alcohol abuse prevention. It takes seriously the theory that alcohol use and abuse is related to a person's value system, value decision making ability and personal self-esteem. The project involves the development and testing of a curriculum of values clarification materials for use in club and camp settings with elementary children in the fourth through sixth grades. Designed for YMCAs it includes group leader and camp counselor training designs and careful pre- and post-testing of youth involved around socialization and deviance scales created by Gorsuch and Jessor. Furthermore, family involvement is sought through a family values clarification component.